extra_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
SF Getting Screwed (Non Canon)
Savannah felt her body on a leather mat as her eyes peered open into darkness. She retroactively tried to move, but she was restricted by a strong headache and what felt like a body. Gritting her teeth, Savannah used her hands and searched for a grip in the darkness. After feeling what seemed like the top of a car seat, she used what little strength she had to push herself upward. Sitting upright, she allowed her eyes to adjust to her surroundings. She would watch with great horror as the faces of those around her became clear. Savannah’s eyes made out the body of “Marshall Rooke” to her right. With his face planted into his legs, the boy was shoved against the car door. Melissa could be made out from the front, her body unmoving and trapped by airbags. Savannah would become more uneasy when she saw what was behind her—the familiar body of Atticus, thrown directly under the car’s back window. Wellington was nowhere to be seen. The bodies near her confirmed to Savannah what happened. In her attempt to escape, Melissa had crashed the car. She placed a hand on her forehead, only to be met with a sharp sting as she felt drips of blood. “Please, they can’t be dead..” she said, holding back a sob. Savannah prepared to move towards Marshall. The girl readied herself to attend to his wounds, but she would be stopped when she saw movement. Groaning in discomfort, Marshall slowly became concious. His shirt was wet, both from gunshot wounds and the crash. He grabbed the seat in front of him for support and clenched the other into a fist. “Dammit..” ---- Atticus felt a piercing pain as his body awoke. The moonlight from outside caused him to wince, in addition to making his headache worse. Atticus’ body had been slipping in and out of consciousness for some time, and it was awoken again by the talking from within the car. He attempted to move but Atticus was restricted by the nearly crushed rear of the vehicle’s back. All he could see was the outside view and the heads of those inside the car. He attempted to call out to everyone else, but his dry throat was only able to produce soft gasps. ---- With relief that Marshall seemed okay, Savannah quickly turned her attention to Melissa. Savannah peered her body into the car’s front and took a moment to look at Melissa’s situation. Melissa’s body was sandwiched between two airbags, one from the vehicle’s wheel and one from the interior roof. Savannah attempted to move Melissa’s body, worried about her ability to breathe. With minor struggle, the girl was able to move Melissa’s body enough to grant her breathing room. Either from her body being moved or her better position, loud breaths became audible from Melissa. Savannah allowed herself to fall into the back again, confident Melissa could pry herself out. “Glad you’re okay, everyone. Uh, Atticus is in the back, we need to help him. We also need to look around for Chris, he might have been thrown out,” announced Savannah. "Got a f-fucking gunshot wound, how am I s-supposed to get outta here?" Marshall quickly responded, his entire body in pain. Atticus attempted to speak again, but he again could only make soft gasps.